


Nightswimming

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, I don't know when this is set, Skinny Dipping, just enjoy the gratuitous cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: In the middle of a hot summer night, Glimmer goes skinnydipping off the Moonstone platform, expecting everyone to be asleep. Bow isn't, but that's the furthest thing from a problem for her.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "it’s almost 3am so I go down to the lake to skinny dip and you decide to join me but you don’t realize I’m naked" from [ronnie's fluffy AU prompt post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/413975).
> 
> I wasn't expecting to want to write Glimbow, but I'm not mad about it, either.

Glimmer knows better, but... goddammit, she's the queen, who's going to tell her she can't swim anywhere in Brightmoon at the height of summer? It's not like she can't just disappear if someone stumbles over her. Anyways, it's the middle of the night, everyone's asleep. No one is going to notice if she wants to dive off the Moonstone platform into the water. And it's not even dangerous for her.

Leaving her clothes in her room makes it a _little_ dangerous, but... still, not really. She materializes under the Moonstone and shivers at the power trembling beneath her skin as its light caresses her. Obviously, she's never been naked under it before, but if she knew it would feel like _this_... she might have made a point of it sooner. Some amount of time passes, she's not really sure how much, before she remembers what she came up here for and walks to the edge of the platform furthest from the castle.

It's a long way down to the calm water below, a dizzying drop that's fascinated her since she was small. Angella would never let her fall far while playing flying games, but Glimmer has thought about taking the plunge before. Not like _this_ , but this is better than some of the ways she'd thought about it. The breeze at that height ruffles her hair and makes her skin prickle despite the heat. One deep breath to steel her nerves, and Glimmer dives, feeling nothing but exhilaration as she cuts through the air and then into the perfectly cool water.

She surfaces, tipping her head back and treading water, looking up into a sky full of stars that she never could have imagined as a child.

"Glimmer?" Bow's worried voice echoes over the water and scares her half to death. She swims over to where she can see him on the balcony, shirtless and in a pair of pajama pants she knows are super soft and printed with hearts, and sends up a few sparkles. "Oh! Stay right there!" he calls.

"Uh...." Glimmer doesn't have much of a chance to go anywhere before Bow shoots a rope arrow into the pillar under the Moonstone and rappels down it to splash into the water with her. "Bow!" she says as soon as he bobs up for air.

"What? It's so hot out! And that splash you made woke me up." He grins at her and splashes at her a little. "This is nice and cool."

"I wasn't expecting company," Glimmer says.

"Since when am I _company_? You don't want to swim with me any more?" He pouts.

"No, I didn't mean—" She splashes him back. "Don't make that face at me! You surprised me, that's all."

"Well, _you_ surprised _me_ first, swimming around at dark o'clock..." Bow swims closer to her, and doesn't realize until his hand brushes her arm that she's not wearing a shirt. His eyes go wide when she closes the distance between them and he realizes she's not wearing _anything_. His hand on her bare skin feels even better than the Moonstone glow.

Glimmer's the Queen. She can do whatever she wants, wherever she wants, with someone who's more than willing to do it with her, and if she wants to skinnydip with her best friend in more-or-less sacred waters then no one is going to stop her. Bow sure isn't complaining when she kisses him. "So," she breathes against his lips, and almost laughs when he licks them. "How long do you want to swim for?"

"Um, I'm... feeling very refreshed... if you maybe wanted to take us back upstairs..." His voice hitches as her hands travel his body, "that would be great any time you wanted to," and he doesn't even finish the sentence before she poofs them six inches above her bed and lets them fall to the mattress, soaking wet and half-entwined already. 

Yeah, she can do whatever she wants, wherever she wants, but it'd be pretty tough to do the things she has in mind underwater.


End file.
